


A Shadow Behind You

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: As public as idol life is, some things manage to stay hidden - even in plain sight. Sometimes very thinly veiled.





	

In the throes of your first win, your tear-stung eyes catch sight of Himchan across the stage. You didn’t want to go up against him, knowing how hard they all worked. You expect a shred of disappointment, maybe a bit of envy, but instead he looks at you with overwhelming pride. Just this once, you suppose, you can live with yourself. Quickly you return your attention to the cameras. You maintain your most self-congratulatory smile. You’re at work. There’s no time.

Your leader does most of the talking. In the split second you give yourself to look for Himchan again, he’s disappeared. Only a gap between Yongguk and Daehyun remains. Suddenly the microphone is passed to you. Your eyes widen. Reflexively you thank everyone who comes to mind, give a nauseating amount of love to the fans. They, to your relief, eat it up. No sooner than the microphone is out of your hands again do you feel a familiar warmth near your back.

“Congratulations,” Himchan whispers low into your ear. You’ve never felt a stranger combination of surprise and being weak at the knees.

You turn to him, cupping your hand over your mouth. “Thank you, but can you not sound like that here?” Much as you want to, you don’t scowl. Instead you relax your smile, attempting to look somewhat normal.

He, of course, looks more shameless than you’d like. A wide smile covers his face. He looks like he wants to respond, but you have an encore performance. Himchan settles for a brief touch against the small of your back.

Later, after everyone has piled into their vans, you send him a text. “I know you want us to go public, but that was cruel.”

“I’m sorry,” he replies. “Just having a little fun.”

“A little fun? What are you doing to do, grope me next time?”

“If you ask nicely.”

You gasp so loud that everyone surrounding you begins to stare. You slump in your seat to send him an emoticon matching your feelings. “Kim! Him! Chan!” you type. Your leader beside you, you spare an apologetic look.

You don’t need to see the text-based laughter to know his reaction. He sends it anyway.

“We should break up. Perverts are bad for my image.” You suppress a laugh, the joking contagious even if he’s not there to dish it out in person. You feel a nudge against your arm just as you send the message. When you look up, your leader is giving you a curious expression.

“Hey. You dating someone we don’t know about?”

“Hm?” The syllable is cut off by a solitary giggle. “What makes you say that?” Your text alert goes off, and immediately you’re distracted again.


End file.
